


玩具

by Okra_okra



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okra_okra/pseuds/Okra_okra
Summary: 斯巴达被蒙杜斯洗脑成爱侣。年轻的双子一起坠入魔界，却疏忽大意而被魔帝控制。
Relationships: Dante/Mundus (Devil May Cry), Dante/Sparda (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Mundus/Sparda (Devil May Cry), Sparda/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 28





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 宇宙级混邪 内含MS MD SVS DS VD

当蒙杜斯带着两个男孩走进来时，斯巴达正在翻阅一本以人类视角记录恶魔的书。  
他经历的漫长时光中充斥着无聊与乏味，而生命短暂的人类所撰写出的书籍则总是能以一个新奇的视角认识世界，相比乏善可陈的恶魔书籍更能勾起这位千岁恶魔的兴趣。为此斯巴达还特地学习了人类的语音。  
“我从人界捡回来一对半魔双胞胎。”蒙杜斯的话语很快将他的思路打断，“他们看起来很可口，不错的玩具。”  
“你现在改成带活体礼物回来了？”斯巴达阖上书页，挑眉扭向他的爱人。  
他和蒙杜斯无疑是一对持久的爱侣，他们传奇的相伴持续近万年。唯一的间隔只有一两千年前他们因为意见分歧大打一架。斯巴达独自一人跑去人界，直到十几年前才跟服软的蒙杜斯回到魔界。  
虽然他们吵架的原因和人界最后几十年的时光在斯巴达的脑海里总是模糊不清，宛若遮雾。这并不妨碍他清晰而明确地记得他与蒙杜斯的深切爱意。  
“别告诉我你不喜欢。”蒙杜斯雕塑般雍容的面庞上露出一个微笑，他伸手揽过那两个看起来十八岁最右的男孩，将他们展示在斯巴达面前。  
两个男孩穿着是一蓝一红，一个包裹严实、梳着背头，一个则只有条皮带束在胸口勉强遮挡胸肌、略长的发丝随意披散。衣着的迥异并不能掩盖他们极其相似的体型，身材结实又颀长，却比身为纯种恶魔的蒙杜斯小上一圈。 两张如出一辙的俊俏小脸，都挂着相同的淡漠表情，只有湛蓝瞳孔中涌动着丝丝讶异与抗拒。  
这种表情可不像是会出现在被魔界之王劫持的年轻半魔脸上。“你控制了他们？”斯巴达站起身，朝他们走过去。  
“不然怎么会这么乖巧。他们可不是自愿的。”蒙杜斯毫不在意地说着，似乎强取豪夺于他是一件稀松平常的事。  
“嗯...总觉得有些眼熟？”斯巴达挑起蓝衣男孩的下巴，凑上去细细端详那棱角分明的面庞，记忆深处的一丝熟悉感让他平静的心猝然抽动，“他们的名字？”  
蒙杜斯却罕见地沉默了。斯巴达疑惑地抬眸望去，发现对方脸上略过一抹冷酷，殷红的虹膜中闪烁着异样的光。  
他们视线相交，斯巴达怔住片刻，刚刚在心中泛起的波澜突然平息下来，像一颗石子沉入幽深湖底，有什么东西被重新封藏进脑海深处。  
重新露出微笑，蒙杜斯抬手搭在两个男孩柔软的银发上，像个将自家孩子介绍给他人的骄傲父亲。“让他们自己告诉你吧。”  
“维吉尔。”“但丁。”  
两个男孩异口同声地报出了自己的名字。他们语调称得上平淡，显然蒙杜斯只打开了一部分的禁制，允许他们说出自己的名字，却依旧无法通过语言来表达自己的情感。只有那两双闪耀着怒火的蓝眸，清晰地诉说着不甘。  
“不错。”斯巴达微眯双眼，直起身子。化形为人类的他与蒙杜斯体型相近，但都比面前的双子高大上一些，此时的场面倒是有些像两只熟练的老猫围猎一对小兔。  
“脱了吧。”蒙杜斯随意地命令道，扭身绕过两人朝斯巴达走去，“以后在这里你们不需要穿衣服。”  
双子皆是一颤，双手战栗着去解自己的衣服，带着极大的抗拒之意，可依旧抵不过蒙杜斯的一句命令。红衣的但丁脱起来倒是方便，大衣和裤子随着衣料的摩擦声沙沙落地，甚至没有内裤。而蓝衣的维吉尔则繁琐许多。看他一层层像撕卷心菜一般剥下外套和马甲，接着是长靴、裤子和内裤，斯巴达饶有兴趣地挑眉。  
很快两幅年轻朝气的肉体便呈现在他们眼前，珠白的肌肤上不知是因为愤怒或是羞涩而微微泛起点绯色，于人类来说分量不小的阴茎沉甸甸垂挂在腿间。  
“不错。”这是斯巴达说出的第二句夸赞，无论是外貌还是形体，这两个玩具无疑都称得上极品。如果他们还拥有着更耐玩的愈合力，便是完美了，只不过这方面还是要看他们身上流淌着哪个恶魔的血脉。  
“要先好好教教他们。”蒙杜斯不知什么时候已经绕道斯巴达身后，修长的双指悄无声息地搭在他肩头，嘴唇贴着人耳骨低语，恶魔的低语。  
斯巴达又怎么能拒绝？  
“当然。”

他们一起坠崖后到底发生了什么，但丁不知道，只知道一醒来眼前就是这个三只眼的男人，他身上散发的强大气息无不昭示着他是一只恶魔而绝非普通人类。  
蒙杜斯，魔界帝王。  
他面无表情地向双子自我介绍，又打量商品般扫视两人。  
但丁不喜欢这种仿佛阴冷蛇信舔舐过皮肤的眼神，他微恼地想要抬手抓住掉在一旁的叛逆，却发现自己完全无法动弹。而另一边高傲的维吉尔也对这种明目张胆的轻视与挑衅无动于衷，毫无疑问他的身体也被控制了。  
“斯巴达之子，嗯？”蒙杜斯终于把压迫性的目光收回，宽阔的手掌带着丝虚假的慈爱抚在但丁碎发上，“放心，我很快就让你们见到父亲。”  
见到父亲。这是但丁年龄还在个位数时才会做的梦。梦里或温馨或残酷，但无论如何都不是这种场景。  
蒙杜斯足有但丁小臂粗的阴茎在他父亲的屁股里进进出出，还间连带丝些斯巴达自身分泌的肠液，或是推挤出穴口内侧的艳红软肉。  
他们被命令跪坐在地上，以至于视线可以平齐地落在父亲与仇敌肉体交合的地方。  
斯巴达诡异地没有认出他们，从他刚刚的种种言行来看，他似乎与蒙杜斯关系密切。  
但丁不知道涌上心口的是被背叛的酸涩还是被强迫观看父亲挨操的恼怒，胃底像是吊着一吨砝码般沉重，而更令他不安的是自己消失的反抗能力。  
斯巴达发出一声高昂的呻吟，毫不忌讳还有另外两个人在场，仰起头探出舌尖向爱人索吻。他被坐在床上的蒙杜斯拥进怀中，两条修长的双腿大开，膝盖由手掌压着抵在锁骨上，以便更好地暴露出泥泞不堪的下半身，被抽插中从穴口迸溅而出的淫水沾染的腿间以及被他自己的前液打湿的腹部。那根同样粗大的性器涨得紫红，血脉鼓动，因为前操的惯性而晃动，不时拍打在块垒分明的腹肌上，发出让两位青年耳根羞红的啪啪声。  
但丁难以抑制地勃起了。对着父亲兴奋只能让他更加羞愧又悲愤，转着唯一可动的眼珠子瞥向旁边的维吉尔。  
让他略感欣慰的是维吉尔也硬了，一个模子里刻出来的肉红阴茎倒是翘得比他还昂扬，活脱脱像枝对着太阳起立的向日葵。  
只是那瞳孔的阴影里泛着些破碎的情感。但丁没有像他一样如此狂热地追求力量，追寻父亲的力量。但他也能明白力量的本身在他面前被一根阴茎征服、揉碎，又拼接出一个渴望肉棒的婊子的形象对维吉尔带来的冲击。  
多少个日日夜夜里，他一步一脚印的踩在父亲踏出的雪痕上，希望寻觅到让悲剧不在重演、能够拥有一个复仇的力量。  
与此同时他的父亲与杀害母亲的罪魁祸首却滚在一张床上，被操成这副模样？  
但丁努力克制涌上鼻腔的酸涩，他起先还更担心维吉尔，现在反而被自己自虐般的思绪往心口刺了一刀。  
两只纯种恶魔很快就吻在一起，唾液交换的咕啾和粗哑沉重的喘息声从四片嘴唇间泄出，唇齿间啃噬的力道越来越粗暴。但丁能看见一缕猩红的血水从两人的唇角溢出，分开的刹那两根被咬断半截的舌头暴露在空气中，又眨眼间愈合完全。  
但丁自己的恶魔本能也被面前这种血腥而又情色的画面激发，涨的通红的可怜阴茎在空气中汩汩地滴着着水珠，却因蒙杜斯的控制而做不出任何动作。那边的维吉尔也好不到哪去，额前已被细密的汗珠润湿，呼吸也逐渐粗重。  
在但丁觉得自己脑子就要在头骨里融化成一摊稠液时，交合的两人终于达到高潮。斯巴达腿根颤抖，前面的阴茎突突跳动着吐出一大股乳白的精液，胡乱地喷溅在他汗湿的腹肌上。而蒙杜斯猛然提臀，几乎要把两个鼓胀的睾丸都塞进爱人的屁股里，他僵住半晌，胯骨轻微地抽动着，显然是在往穴道里灌入浓精。  
他们又粘腻地湿吻片刻，蒙杜斯闪着冷意的红眸才将视线转到但丁和维吉尔身上。“过来。”他曲起手指，朝双子勾勾。  
身体完全不受自身控制，但丁直起上半身，与维吉尔一起缓慢地膝行过去。直到面颊快要贴上两人还楔着的湿漉漉的下体时，才堪堪停下。  
如此近距离的注视两只恶魔交合的部位，但丁悲哀的意识到自己只是更加血脉喷张，内心深处甚至带着些许期待地思考这个魔帝到底要他们做什么。  
很快蒙杜斯便给了答案。他抬起斯巴达的臀部，抽出自己的性器，在龟头离开穴口前被里面湿软的嫩肉一阵挽留，最终还是在一声响亮的“啵”中完全抽出。随着阴茎的两下晃动，沾在上面的淫水和精液一半都被甩到但丁和维吉尔的脸上。  
黏连在睫毛上的一根银丝让但丁不适的想要眨眨眼，毫无反应的面部肌肉拒绝掉这个请求。但这还只是个开始。  
蒙杜斯拢起食指与中指，掰开斯巴达溢满精液的后穴，展示出推挤着浓稠的白浊的艳红肠肉，“舔干净。”  
但丁和维吉尔的脸同时凑了上去，他们伸出舌头探入那个翕张的肉洞，舌尖无可避免地触及在一起，剐蹭穴壁将粘稠的恶魔精液混着对方稀疏的唾液一起带出，卷进自己口中。  
“好好吃干净。”斯巴达也流露出一抹微笑，面上的表情温柔得不像是传说中强大的魔剑士，却是但丁记忆中那个带着暖意的父亲。他伸出手，用拇指抹去沾在但丁嘴角的一点精液，又顶开上方的唇瓣，把它送进但丁嘴中。“这里面蕴含在蒙杜斯的魔力，对身为半魔的你们有好处。”  
但丁确实感受到流入食道的腥臊液体逐渐化为一丝丝线状的魔力暖流，充盈着肌肉与骨骼。  
他的头顶传来一阵簌簌的轻笑，“嗯？如此好心的斯巴达我可不多见。”蒙杜斯暗红的眸子被微垂的金色睫毛半掩，看不出里面蕴含的情愫，“你把他们当做自己的子嗣了？”  
“哼，如果你不介意的话，我倒是觉得这个主意不错。”斯巴达没有看向身后的爱人，自然也没有察觉到对方微变的神色。他用一根手指搅出一摊甬道深处、舌头难以触及的精液，朝维吉尔带嘴边送去，“毕竟我们再怎么交配也不可能拥有后代。”  
蒙杜斯看着维吉尔乖顺地张嘴把斯巴达的手指含进口腔，表情变得若有所思起来。“亲长可不会和子嗣做爱。”  
斯巴达一怔，猛然回头，面露讶异之色，“我们是恶魔，蒙杜斯。该死，你是不是偷看了我的人类书籍？”  
在斯巴达逐渐高昂的笑声里，蒙杜斯面无表情地扭过头以掩饰尴尬。他确实为了更好的了解伴侣而去翻阅过那堆列满一个房间的人类书籍，即使前几天他还在对方面前贬损地说过“弱小生命所著的书里能有什么力量”之类的话。显然这种“力量”已经不自觉得改变着他的逻辑。  
“让我猜猜，你看得是那本...有关家庭伦理的喜剧故事？”蒙杜斯抽搐的嘴角向斯巴达暴露着答案，“哦，我还觉得那本狗血呢。没想到你喜欢这种——”  
“好了。我允许他们称呼你。”蒙杜斯猛然打出个响指，“叫。”  
但丁只觉得喉口一松，声道通畅，一句“爸爸”已经不自觉地滑落出唇缝。而维吉尔却没有轻易屈服，他臼齿紧合，咬肌鼓起，抗拒着快要脱口而出的两个字。然而在蒙杜斯一个挑眉的时间里，他就抵挡不住控制，一声混着点血沫地“父亲”也从他嘴里流出。  
斯巴达满意地点点头，此时他屁股里的精液大多都被双子舔舐干净，剩余在结肠深处的也尽数被他自己吸收殆尽。


	2. 下

斯巴达和蒙杜斯一起站起，朝着双子走过去。  
斯巴达选了维吉尔，大约是那个男孩还在含着他的食指，像只向索奶的幼猫。他的动作相比他结实高大的身材倒是显得有些温柔，手腕穿过维吉尔腋下将他抬起，坐到床上后又给他扭身背朝自己。  
但丁则被蒙杜斯粗暴地扯着大臂提起，拎鸡崽似得被拉到床上，扯进与斯巴达面对面坐着的魔帝怀里。  
刚刚兄弟俩跪着时候不明显，现在他们被搂在两只纯种恶魔的怀里，体型倒是差更加清晰。  
他们本来于同龄的人类中魁岸的身材在斯巴达和蒙杜斯面前不值一提，手腕与脚踝在对比之下都称得上纤细。  
“让我们看看你孩子的漂亮小屁股是不是跟你一样紧。”蒙杜斯掐拿着但丁在他纤长手指下显得更为窄瘦的腰胯，重新勃起的粗硬肉棒挤进那浑圆润白的臀肉缝隙中。  
“我喜欢这个说法...”斯巴达似乎对这种禁忌之感的形容兴致盎然，他的嘴唇擦过维吉尔的耳廓，灵巧双指手指则轻柔地塞入男孩后穴，以一种缓慢而耐心地姿态逐渐外扩。他很享受于怀中男孩乖巧的姿态，像是被叼住后颈的幼兽，即使这一切不过是蒙杜斯力量下的假象。  
但连续的动作很快被对面传来的短促而凄厉尖叫所打断。但丁被猛得操到前扑，差点倒进维吉尔的怀中，他仰起的青涩面庞上带着一丝痛苦的扭曲，泛红的眼角挂下一颗泪珠。在他身后，蒙杜斯毫不在意地继续抽插着，尺寸可怖的阴茎上黏连着大缕的血丝。显然他没有为但丁做任何准备就直接捅了进去，而那根凶器毫无疑问地无情撕裂了娇嫩的处子穴。  
斯巴达眼皮一跳，极不赞同伴侣这种粗暴的行为，“他只是个普通半魔，蒙杜斯。你可不要第一天就把玩具玩坏了。”  
“别担心，他们的愈合能力很强。”为证明自己所说属实，蒙杜斯将趴倒的但丁拽回，又抬起他一条腿，双指剪刀状地将拔出阴茎的穴肉扩开，把已经愈合到完好无损地肉壁展示在对方面前。  
粗壮的恶魔肉棒重新插入，伴随着男孩一声哽住般的喘息，蒙杜斯抽出的手指游移到他依旧精神的性器上，“更何况，他还挺喜欢疼痛的。”  
手掌裹着阴茎粗鲁地撸动几下，很快顶端一张一合的马眼中已经溢出些许前液。但丁脸颊上终于涌起片片霞粉，表情也由痛苦逐渐转向平淡，却偶尔露出一点藏不住的欢愉。  
蒙杜斯一边抽动着塞在紧致穴肉里的性器，把覆着腹肌的窄紧小腹顶出一个骇人的鼓包，空余的一只手则悄然越过半条大腿，摸索到阴茎下方两个睾丸处，猛然捏紧两个鼓胀的肉球。本来圈着阴茎的手也摊成掌状，朝着男孩挺立的阴茎扇去。可怜的阴茎被扇得通红大半，剧烈晃动，而侧面的痛感与脆弱敏感的睾丸上传来的压力却让但丁猝不及防又难以忍耐地射了出来。摇摆的龟头带着粘稠白浊在空气中拉出道丝线，给本就被体液打湿的床单再添一层颜料。  
“恋痛。”蒙杜斯随口评价道，松开那逐渐疲软的阴茎和因为射过一轮而略缩的睾丸，五指顺着青涩而又饱满的肌肉轮廓，摸索到那对奶白的胸肉上，尺寸倒是刚好能被宽大的手掌包裹。嵌在白脂软玉上的两颗艳红乳首充血挺立，似乎等待着一些即将到来的亵玩。蒙杜斯也没让它失望，食指曲起，拨动着那肿若红豆的乳头，逼出但丁几声破碎的喘息。男孩腰身一软，倚倒在魔帝胸前。  
“我想，他们流淌着魅魔的血脉。”斯巴达猜测道，抽出将维吉尔后穴扩张稍许的手指。以他的愈合能力，似乎蒙杜斯的做法才是正确选择。“既有保证在被比自己体型更大的生物操弄而不致死的愈合力，又有一副极度敏感甚至能从痛感中高潮的身体。”  
“或许吧。”蒙杜斯嘴角扯出一个似笑非笑的弧度，唇齿张合间几个咒语已熟练的念出，将一些禁制解开。  
被缓慢填满后穴的维吉尔突然不再像玩偶一样任由摆布，像惊醒的小鸟一样挣扎起来。可惜他那点力道就跟挥舞着奶爪的幼猫似的，一点杀伤力都没有，反而被斯巴达轻而易举的压制。  
“我只解开他们一成的力量。我想你更喜欢有反应的玩具。”蒙杜斯也很快把但丁挥动的手腕拧在身后。满脸不甘的男孩怒目圆瞪，气鼓鼓地样子倒像只发怒的仓鼠。  
“真贴心。”斯巴达学着他的样子，单手抓着维吉尔的小臂摁在他后背上。  
他们双腿上的禁制没有被解除，两对修长光洁、堆着层薄薄肌肉的腿微微曲起，大刺刺地敞开。也给斯巴达省去不少麻烦。  
很快他挤入甬道内的阴茎就找到手指曾触及过鼓胀的前列腺。略施巧劲一顶，维吉尔难以抑制地发出一声哽住的呜咽，柔韧的腰肢瘫软进斯巴达臂弯中，两瓣紧实的臀肉抽搐着带动内里绵软的肠肉，黏糊糊地簇拥上那根攻城掠地的肉棒，倒是比他本人谄媚多了。  
斯巴达把着人脱力的窄腰把性器往长度有限的手指未伸到的深处拓去，很快就抵到结肠的末端，怒涨地龟头同样把维吉尔的小腹操出个明显的凸起。挨操的男孩显然有些受不住这样的深度，胸口剧烈起伏的同时胯骨微微颤抖，却要强地咬紧下唇，愣是没发出半点呻吟。  
两兄弟现在倒是一模一样，同样凹成反弓的上身，玉白肌肤上弥漫着浅浅粉红，胸前两颗乳珠都豆果似得红润滚圆，但丁的更是被嫐玩到熟透般艳色，在空气中微微颤抖。  
不像射过一次的但丁一样阴茎疲软的堆挂在腿间，维吉尔还邦硬的性器直直贴着腹肌竖立，翕动的尿口里随着斯巴达的操弄而一波一波涌出细细几缕清液。  
“你是弟弟？”蒙杜斯突然攥着但丁下巴强迫他抬头，饶有兴致地问了一句。  
但丁弥漫着股水雾的眼睛眨了眨，在对方深沉地目光下点点头。  
“哦..我们应该给最小的孩子最好的体验，不是吗，斯巴达。”蒙杜斯说着，双臂越过但丁膝盖，将他的大腿搂起，暴露出那被阴茎撑平褶皱的穴口。  
“你又想到什么主意了？”斯巴达带着三分无奈七分期待地摇摇头，看向对方。  
“我们可爱的孩子看起来还能再吃下一根。”蒙杜斯朝着似乎已经被撑到极限的后穴伸去，一根骨节分明的食指已然强硬挤入，艰难地在肠壁的紧致包裹下转动，“把他哥哥的也塞进来，他会喜欢的。不是吗？”最后一句显然是对着但丁说的，蒙杜斯冰凉若蛇吻的嘴唇贴在男孩耳廓上，看似亲昵的语气裹挟着令人脊背发凉的内容。  
但丁慌乱地摇头。  
除了那失去母亲的一天，他何时还这么狼狈过。可现在满脑子只剩下绝对会被撑坏的他显然被迫重新进入一个未成年男孩的角色中，和他哥哥一起第二次如此真切的感受到无助。  
不顾但丁极力拒绝，蒙杜斯拖起但丁屁股，调整到合适的角度，朝斯巴达递过去一个眼神。  
“第一次就这么狠，倒是你会做出的事情。”虽然嘴上这么说，斯巴达还是抱着维吉尔靠过去。这位哥哥面上也闪过一丝惊慌，但一切挣扎都像滴落在湖面的水珠，只掀起一小阵浪花就被斯巴达无情镇压。阴茎由魔剑士那双带着些许老茧的大手把着，缓缓往但丁后穴中被斯巴达勉强扩开的一丝缝隙里挤。  
“唔嗯！”两个年轻人同时发出一声闷哼，两双虹膜淡蓝的瞳孔相视，都从对方的眼中读出几分苦涩。斯巴达倒是没想到要给他们适应的时间，握住维吉尔的窄臀就开始抽送，推带着男孩那根尺寸略逊色于蒙杜斯的阴茎也往但丁肠子深处挤。  
维吉尔的前面和蒙杜斯的巨物碾在一起，被但丁撑到极限的后穴死死咬住。湿热的软肉紧紧包裹、粘腻吮吸着这根清心寡欲一心抛瓦的兄长极少使用过的阴茎。而后面斯巴达还极其巧妙地顶弄着他发酸的前列腺，又恶劣地破开层层叠叠的肠肉，狠厉操进穴道深处，每次都能成功逼出男孩一声低哑的喘息。在这种双重夹击下，维吉尔没有立刻射精就已经是天大的奇迹了。  
这边但丁也不好受，他打了个机灵，眉头紧蹙，煎熬在被两根肉棒同时撑开的痛楚与填满的充实中，而蒙杜斯也开始迎合着斯巴达所引领的节奏，在对方将维吉尔阴茎推入时候抽出，抽出时推入。  
不消片刻，最年幼的孩子脸上的表情就逐渐迷乱起来，被以极快速度一刻不停地顶弄着甬道内的敏感点，又时不时被蒙杜斯略弯的龟头捅开脆弱的结肠，茎身抵着湿软的肉道摩擦带来的强烈快感让他浑身肌肉绷劲，前面的性器也早已重新挺立，鼓起的青筋突突直跳，不时泄出几滴腺液来，霎是可怜。  
两个长相相同的男孩就这样夹在两个健壮男人中间，浑身无力地被像个精致玩具一样托着操得一颠一颠。面上的潮红与汗水也逐渐堆增，本来还能凭借意志抑制稍许的呻吟早已放肆地从他们难以闭合的红唇中涌出。  
不知是否是兄弟心灵间的相互感应，亦或是体感的共同联结。但丁和维吉尔同时一僵，碧蓝的瞳孔剧烈后翻，浑身痉挛着软倒在两位“长辈”怀里，臀部抽搐地攀上高潮。但丁歪斜着的阴茎把精液尽数泵射到他兄弟的腹胯上，而维吉尔虽然无意却更为过分地把浓稠精液全部灌入对方穴肉深处。  
同时猛烈收缩的后穴也让斯巴达和蒙杜斯闷哼一声，可惜两人身经不说万战也有千战，这点小孩子般的伎俩自然没那么容易把他们夹射。只是略微停顿片刻，他们就熬过那轻微地射精欲望。  
但丁阖上眼睑，将蓄积在瞳孔中的水雾扫入眼角化为几滴泪珠，正当他沉浸于绵软的高潮后续中缓慢舒气时。一只大掌拂过发旋，托着后脑将他微微抬起。  
睁开眼，但丁看见父亲俊朗的面庞逐渐贴近，那张比蒙杜斯更带暖意的薄唇贴在他的唇上，纤长分叉的肉舌探入口腔，温和地舐过上颚，纠缠着男孩疲惫的红舌，发出下流的水渍声。  
“我的占有欲还没少到这种程度。”蒙杜斯闪着寒光的剑一般冷硬的话语从但丁头顶传来。  
斯巴达低低一笑，震动从他的喉咙通过舌头传到但丁的口齿间，一阵酥麻。  
最终他们的嘴还是分开了，斯巴达却抬起头，轻柔地往男孩额头上印上一个吻，又拨起维吉尔的脸颊也亲上一口，“好孩子，你们做的很好。”  
嘶——但丁猛吸一口气，太像了，太像了。面前的斯巴达几乎和他童年记忆中那个因完成了一个剑术教学而夸奖他们的父亲形象完全重合。  
“爸爸。”但丁闭上双眼，想要阻止汹涌的泪意，但并没有什么用，温热的水流还是从他眼眶中滑落。在失去视野前，他能看见维吉尔眸子里闪烁的湿意。  
“可是爸爸们还没射。所以你们还需要用屁股好好完成自己的任务。”  
……  
该死的错觉。


End file.
